The present invention relates to a novel and useful compact stretcher.
Persons suffering from debilitating illnesses often need to be transported from a particular place to a medical facility. In many cases, the persons moved by an ambulance to a medical facility. However, moving a patient from a place of entry to an ambulance requires a stretcher of other mobile transporters such as gurneys, wheelchairs, and the like.
Unfortunately, conventional stretchers, gurneys, and wheelchairs, although in part collapsible, are bulky and may be difficult to locate to a particular site. This is an especially acute problem in remote areas lacking roads and railways.
A compact stretcher for transporting a body would be a notable advance in the medical field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful compact stretcher for a body is herein provided.
The stretcher of the present invention utilizes a sheet having a first surface and a second opposite surface. The sheet may be formed of any flexible material such as nylon, cotton, polymeric cloth, and the like. The sheet is formed of a sufficient size to underlie the body of a person being transported. A peripheral edge separates the first and second surfaces of the sheet and may be formed into an endless member. The sheet peripheral edge may serve as a place for extension of a plurality of handles which are manipulated by a multiplicity of persons to lift a body lying on the sheet of the stretcher of the present invention.
The plurality of handles may be formed into two lines or rows, one lying at the peripheral edge of the sheet and other rows of handles lying inwardly from the peripheral edge at the second surface of the sheet. In this manner, the sheet may be employed to hold persons of different sizes and configurations, as well as to provide gripping areas to the users in order to maneuver the stretcher in a particular manner.
A flange is also found in the present invention and connected to the flexible sheet on the first surface of the same. The flange is provided with a pocket which is of sufficient size to accommodate the sheet in a rolled configuration.
Means is also included in the present invention for at least partially enclosing the pocket. Such enclosing means may take the form of snaps, buttons, zippers, hook and pile fasteners, and the like. In the enclosed position, a pair of handles of the plurality of handles lies outside the pocket and may then be employed to carry the sheet and flange of the stretcher of the present invention in a convenient manner.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful compact stretcher has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a compact stretcher for moving a body which is flexible and may be easily stored for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact stretcher for a body which may be rolled into a tight configuration which is easily placed into a bag for storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact stretcher for a body which includes a flange having a pocket such that a majority of the stretcher may be placed in the pocket and formed into a satchel-like shape to facilitate the carrying of the stretcher of the present invention.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compact stretcher for a body which includes provision for carrying persons that are of varying sizes and shapes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compact stretcher for a body which may be easily manufactured and is durable.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.